


All the time in the world

by YourNeighborhoodOtaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourNeighborhoodOtaku/pseuds/YourNeighborhoodOtaku
Summary: Haru gets cold and decides to warm himself up by sitting on Shiroku ;)
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	All the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> These are both original characters from haikyuu soooooo yeah. Feel free to leave comments they make me happy :D

All the time in the world (Haru x Shiroku)

Haru, for once stops staring at his best friend Shiroku and stares out the window at the colorful hues the sun casts on the snow barren ground as it sets. He sighs as he remembers his science project due the next day that he neglected to do until that night, but none of that was a problem right now. Haru Hirota, THE Haru Hirota was cold. How could he except this? He couldn’t. “Shirokuuuuuu”, Haru whines annoyingly “I’m cold” Shiroku sighs and looks up from his phone, “What do you want me to do about it?” He asks unenthusiastically. Haru doesn’t respond, he just stands up and walks over to shiroku. Without warning, he sits down on shiroku’s lap. Shiroku yelps. Haru makes no note of shiroku’s distress as he sighs at shiroku’s warmth and nuzzles deeper. Shiroku gasps at haru’s cold skin, “Jesus you are cold, but get off me and get a blanket, I’m not a heating pad.” Even with his complaints he proceeds to wrap his arms around haru’s small frame and pull him closer to his chest. “Actually get up, I’m serious” shiroku mumbles while making no effort to get the practically purring haru off of him, “I’m not moving, you lap is comfortable” haru manages to mumble. Haru’s energetic mind was running a mile a minute while being so close to his crush, he could feel his face heating up and was glad it was buried in shiroku’s chest so that his best friend wouldn’t see how his face was turning as red as his eyes. Unfortunately, haru’s defenses were torn down when shiroku trailed his fingers down haru’s jaw and tilted his head up so haru would look him in the eyes. Haru was intoxicated by shiroku’s forest green orbs and found himself melting further into shiroku’s embrace. Haru forgot all about boundaries as his eyes became half-lidded and he started leaning in. In his state, haru didn’t realize shiroku leaning in as well. He only really sobered up when he felt shiroku’s inhumanly soft lips on his. He tensed up and his eyes shot open and he pulled back. Shiroku opened his eyes and frowned slightly, “I-I’m s-so sorry I-I don’t-“ Haru cut him off with a kiss. He un scrunched his eyes only to see shiroku’s eyes closed and a blush delicately dusting his face. Haru’s body filled in the blanks and before his mind could even register what was happening, he melted into the kiss and tried to move his lips like he’d seen in the number of chick flicks his sister had made him watch. He must have done something right because shiroku made a soft noise and started moving his lips more passionately against haru’s. Haru gasped when he felt something wet slide against his lips and realized it was shiroku’s tongue, he opened his mouth slightly to allow shiroku better access. He involuntarily let out a soft moan as shiroku’s tongue slid against his. At this point haru couldn’t think straight (literally), the room was spinning, his mind was fuzzy, and the only thing he could focus on was shiroku. He couldn’t tell where he ended and shiroku began and it was amazing. They battled for dominance for a few moments and haru lost easily. He didn’t mind as long as shiroku kept kissing him like that. He started shaking and whimpering when shiroku cut his tongue firmly across haru’s top gum. Haru had no idea how sensitive he was there but apparently shiroku knew things about him that he didn’t even know about himself. Shiroku continued exploring the hot wet cavern with his tongue and haru was reduced to a red, blushing, shaking mess. Shiroku finally pulled away for a full breath of air and haru whined. They were still connected by a string of saliva when shiroku trailed little kisses down to haru’s neck. He placed a few pecks around haru’s pulse before gaining enough confidence to place an open mouthed kiss there. Haru gasped and shiroku took it as a sign to keep going. He placed another open mouthed kiss to his pulse point but this time he flicked his tongue out to lick Haru’s neck. Haru tried to find something to hold onto and eventually found purchase in shiroku’s hair. He curls and twists his fingers in shiroku’s hair as he sucks in air through his teeth to keep from moaning. Shiroku grunts in frustration, wanting haru to make noise. He nips at haru’s neck and then firmly drags his tongue across the bite. This time haru can’t hold it in and lets out a soft moan. Shiroku grins in satisfaction and sucks a dark purple mark on haru’s neck. Shiroku trails kisses up to haru’s ear and lightly licks the shell of it, “you’re so pretty right now haru” and haru all but moans at how sexy shiroku sounds with his normally deep voice turned husky and clouded with lust. Shiroku then pulls back and haru is worried that he’s going to stop kissing him but much to haru’s delight, shiroku goes back to ravaging Haru’s lips. Haru is on cloud 9. The only thing he can focus on is shiroku and he loves it. He wants to stay here forever in shiroku’s lap with his mouth on him. It’s heaven...... “Haru, Shiroku!!! Come down here for dinner!” Haru groans and reluctantly separates from shiroku. They both surely look dazed. They both understand they’re going to have to talk about this later because full blown making out is not something you do with your best friend. The one thing setting both their minds at ease is the fact that they know each others true feelings now. “We should probably go down and eat now,” shiroku says snapping both of them out of their daze. “Yeah lets go eat”, haru says and then they smile lightly at each other and walk downstairs hand in hand. Haru had never been so happy in his life and he could only hope that they could continue this later but there really is no rush. After all, they have all the time in the world.


End file.
